


the (not so abandoned) diner

by thelotusflower



Category: South Park
Genre: Canon Compliant, Creek Week 2020, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, The underage tag is there because of implies, Tooth Rotting Fluff, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotusflower/pseuds/thelotusflower
Summary: CREEK WEEK! DAY 4 — DINERAnnoyed of the town’s attention on them, Tweek and Craig find an abandoned diner to hide at. Over the years, it becomes a gay sanctuary for the love birds.
Relationships: Tweek Tweak/Craig Tucker
Comments: 19
Kudos: 80
Collections: sp creek server does creek week 2020





	the (not so abandoned) diner

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING THIS  
> ENJOY  
> LOVE U DISCORD 🥳🥳🥳🥳 THANKS ALL U LOVELY PEOPLE ON THERE

At age 10, they find an abandoned diner on the outskirts of South Park.

It is vacant and hollow; the floral wallpaper falling off the walls and the smell of must strongly present. Tweek at first thinks it is creepy and is sure the place is haunted, but it slowly grows on them both. It is a place they can come to be alone; where eyes aren’t following them and people are not constantly giving them thumbs up.

They don’t go there exactly often; only when the attention of the town becomes overbearing or when their parents annoy them too much; such as when Craig father asks them to pose for a new painting he is doing, or when Tweek’s dad…  _ well _ , pretty much does anything.

Stan and those guys show up one day at the abandoned diner and claim they are going to use it for a reincarnation for ass burgers (this time without the burgers going in Cartman’s ass). Craig kicks them out.

As they grow older, they actually begin to spend more time at the abandoned diner, and not due to the harassment of the town. The town’s obsession with them thankfully has subdued over the the years; only a very few people still caring about them.

But the abandoned diner still holds use for them yet.

Hell, it possibly holds more use now than when they were kids.

They often spend their afternoons in one of the old and torn up booths — side by side — lips to lips. They stay their most of the day; the absence of video games and television seemingly irrelevant at age thirteen under a myriad of teenage hormones. 

In the winter, it gets cold; the heating system long abandoned. Surely though, the winters are better than the summers in the abandoned diner. The summers consist of sticky, sweat and the musty smell becoming stronger.

At age fourteen though, the horomones win out agaisnt the uncomfortable temperatures. It begins to get harder and harder to keep their hands from exploration and wandering; the promise of high school and what comes with it a presence on both their minds.

The abandoned diner remains steady as everything else changes, the beginning of high school causing a drought between the boys with differing classes and teachers. For some illogical reason, Tweek’s parents take high school as an intiative to give him more hours at the coffee shop.

The abandoned diner becomes even more abandoned as they spend less and less time there; instead Craig taking root in one of the tables at Tweek Bros, or Tweek coming over to Craig’s house to do homework.

It’s less alone time than they prefer, and they miss being able to make out whenever they want, but it’s what comes to be.

The summer after freshman year, they have more time to spend at the diner. It looks the exact same as they left it, with the exception of more cobwebs and dust. 

Upon their return, Craig takes a seat in the booth, and when Tweek goes to the other one; he gives him a quizzical look along with a frown. “Why are you all the way over there?” 

“I knew you brought me here just to seduce me.”

“I mean, obviously.”

“I just think… maybe we should like… cool down?” He shrugs. 

The other boy just stares at him and wonders why the hell Tweek would ever want to  _ cool down  _ when he was all over him the other week; Craig’s mother cutting their time together short by walking through the front door. But they are alone now. Tweek could be all over him for hours and no one would ruin it for them.

“I mean. Yeah. It’s fine. We don’t have to make out or anything but…. I still want to sit by you.”

“If I’m close to you, I’m going to —,” he shakes his head and looks away. “No, I think it’s better we sit like this.”

Craig frowns. “Uh, so I mean,” he clears his throat. “Not to sound like I was expecting anything but why did we come here? We could have just watched movies or played video games at my place.”

“I like it here.”

Craig snorts. “Why?” He looks around, eying the black and white tiled floor that has been completely decayed at some points; revealing the cement beneath it. “This place is gross.”

“It means something to me,” Tweek looks down and places his hand over his heart. “We spent a lot of time here over the years.”

“We have spent a lot of time at a lot of places. Due to that logic, South Park Elementary would be —,” he notices his boyfriend glaring at him and he bows his head down. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, I get it, you just don’t care about our relationship as much as I do.” His boyfriend looks away with a pointed up nose and he knows he is just  _ messing  _ with him, but Tweek has a way of pushing his buttons that just riles him up to no end.

“Says my boyfriend who won’t even sit by me.”

“I told you!” Tweek flashes his eyes back to him. “I can’t control myself.”

“Sounds like more of a reason for me to sit by you.”

Tweek blushes. “Craig…”

“Yes, honey?”

“Stop.”

Craig bows his head down and sighs. “Okay.”

They sit in their two separate booths a while, just talking, before the sun goes down and the darkness sweeps in on the abandoned diner.

  
  


At age sixteen, after taking an even bigger leaps towards the exploration of each other’s bodies, they begin to spend even more time there than prior; they manage to make a visit their at least once a day, the best days being the ones where they have no obligations and can spend all their time there.

It pretty much goes this way until they are seventeen, and the building is sold and being made into a  _ fucking Chick Fil A. _

“God damn, they really do hate the gays,” Craig says when they see the sign upon arrival.

Tweek laughs, “little do they know it pretty much is a gay sanctuary.”

“We should wait til it’s built and in business, before we tell them everything we did in that building. Then they’ll just have to just deal with selling their chicken on gay land.”

Tweek giggles. He is sad, not only because some homophobic company is taking away their abandoned diner, but because the abandoned diner is just another subject to change in his life. His giggle turns into a frown as he looks down.

Craig seems to notice this and squeezes his hand, before setting the other on his shoulder. “Hey, babe, don’t be sad.” He pushes the blonde’s chin up so Tweek is looking at him. “We are about to leave for college in a year anyway — we are going to find a million more gay sanctuaries in our life time together.”

Tweek smiles and nods, but he is still  _ sad _ . “Yeah, you’re right.” He almost whispers. “But we had our first time here. It’s just…  _ sentimental _ .”

Craig runs a hand over his boyfriend’s shoulder and down his arm. “You know… that back window is probably still broken, we could sneak in… gay up the place one last time for these assholes.” There is a lustful glaze over his eyes; a sly smile across his lips.

Tweek bites down on his smile. “I don’t know… we could get like arrested or fined… or something.” But his eyes speak differently; the same kind of lust being returned.

“But?”

“But you know how much bringing down homophobic companies turns me on.”

“No, I didn’t actually; but now that I do, we’ll definitely have to look into doing that more often.”

They grin at each other before sneaking into the once abandoned diner one last time; Tweek wondering if it was ever  _ truly _ abandoned at all. It doesn’t feel like it was to him at least.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
